Zoe
}} Zoe is a student at Morning Glory Academy, and the roommate of Casey and Jade. She is depicted as being beautiful, smart, and manipulative, though she has on occasion behaved sensitively or altruistically. Biography Early Life Zoe was born in Mumbai, India. Her original name is unknown. Her mother was a prostitute who was killed by her father. After this, she ‘gained notoriety for having certain gifts’. When she was three, she was visited by Abraham and Sudhir. She spoke English to Abraham, a language she had never heard previously. Abraham has Sudhir ‘let the family know they’ve found their new daughter’, and renames her Zoe. Zoe lived in San Diego before moving to the academy, where she was a cheerleader at her high school. When she was 15, she saw Kenneth Hammond appear to be raping her friend Sarah Price in a classroom. Zoe rushed in and hit Hammond in the back of the head with a textbook, knocking him into the desk, breaking his neck. Zoe is about to call for the police when Sarah explains that the two had been having a relationship and were just playing a game. At Zoe's insistence, the two destroy the body in the school's furnace. Zoe tells Sarah that what happened has to stay a secret. Shortly after, when Hammond is reported missing and that he was having an affair with a student, Zoe notices Sarah crying. Zoe tells her that Sarah can't cry when he is brought up, because she'll be a suspect. A few weeks later, police suspect foul play in Hammond's disappearance, and Sarah has Zoe meet her on a pier. Sarah questions how Zoe was able to react so calmly after she killed Hammond, saying that wouldn't be how a normal person would act. Sarah says she plans to confess everything to the police, because she feels so guilty. Zoe becomes angry, calling Sarah selfish. Zoe says that she would have been called a hero for going to the police right away, but that she destroyed the body to protect Sarah's reputation, and tearfully points out that Zoe's life could still be better if Sarah weren't around, before presumably killing her. Before she left for the academy, she broke up with at least five boys, telling them to always wait for her, before gleefully returning to her car full of gifts, excited about the new boys she would meet. For A Better Future On the drive to the school, she passed out as all the other students had, but much more suddenly. She attended Miss Dagney’s presentation, where she sat beside Hunter, who she quickly labeled ‘in no way cute enough to talk to’. In her room, she meets her roommates Casey and Jade as well as Pamela, the R.A. Zoe seems surprised that Pamela is more enthusiastic than she herself is, and determines Jade is ‘the emo one’ after Jade panics from losing her notebook. When Jade was crying from her father claiming not to have a daughter, Zoe casually flipped through a magazine, requesting that Casey ‘make it stop’. That night, Zoe wakes up to Jade screaming, as Pamela was stabbing Jade’s bed with a knife. Zoe restrains Pamela, but Zoe and Jade are both given detention by Miss Dagney for the after-hours noise violation. In detention, when Casey reiterates that Zoe saved Jade’s life, Zoe simply suggests that she hates being woken up. While Jade and Hunter are concerned about the parents’ saying they don’t have children, Zoe simply dismisses it as a ploy by the school to aid the students in their separation. When Jade is taken to the nurse’s office after almost drowning, Zoe declines helping with Casey’s rescue plan. As Casey discusses the plan, Pamela becomes increasingly agitated. Casey reminds Zoe that if she doesn’t help, Zoe will be alone with Pamela. Reluctantly, Zoe agrees. After Ike betrays the rest of the students, Zoe splits off with Casey. They escape into the vents, but Zoe falls into a room containing a large, spinning device. She is confronted by a guard, who after implying he is going to rape her, chokes as a spectral hand comes out of his mouth, before solidifying and causing his head to explode. The ghostlike person approaches the entranced Zoe slowly, and she quietly asks ‘David?’ before Casey arrives. The device begins to discharge some electricity, and Zoe tries to grab Casey and pull her to safety. However, the ground breaks beneath them, and the pair are pulled up by Miss Daramount. They return to their room, where they are reunited with Jade. All Will Be Free For the next few days, Zoe keeps to herself, until Casey asks if she is alright. Zoe expresses her anger for being left out of Casey's plan, and for the extra risk Zoe was put in as a result. When Casey explains that she wasn't sure if she could trust Zoe at first, Zoe storms off and replies that at least now Casey knows she can't. Passing the gymnasium, Zoe meets Amanda, who encourages Zoe to join the cheerleading squad. Hunter overhears, and tries to apologize for leaving Zoe out of the plan, but Zoe shrugs him off, insisting she doesn't care about him or the others. That night, Zoe meets the cheerleading team on the soccer field for her initiation. She is given a lie detecting device and told to tell the truth, or she won't be allowed to join the squad. The first question she is asked if what her earliest memory is, which she answers (her father killing her mother). The second question is the worst thing she has ever done, which she also answers (killing Mr. Hammond and destroying the body). The third question is "Who is David?", but Zoe, stunned, runs away. Later, when Amanda is walking down a hallway, the doors in front and behind her slam shut, and Zoe approaches her, brandishing a knife. She asks Amanda if she knows what faith is, before Zoe stabs her and quotes Abraham, that "it's putting your hand in someone else's, and learning to take the good with the bad". Returning to her room, Casey asks if Zoe is still mad; to which Zoe replies that she must have gotten it out of her system. Upon guidance counselor Ms. Hodge's return to the academy, Zoe is ordered into Hodge's office, where she is given a handgun. Hodge explains that Zoe's files imply she'll need it at some point. A few days later, Zoe is bumped into by Hunter, and makes fun of him before he snaps at her for her behavior. Zoe is hurt by what he says, and leaves for the bathroom to recollect herself. Hiding in a stall, she overhears two girls talking about how they think Zoe killed Amanda, Chad, and Steve, before questioning how someone like her could have gotten admitted to the school. Zoe runs out of the bathroom to go see Miss Hodge. After looking at a framed photograph on Hodge's desk, Zoe hears an announcement that all students are to report for Woodrun. PE Gathering with the other students outside, she spots Hunter. As he tries to apologize, she makes it clear that she wants Hunter to start cleaning her room, and do her homework and laundry, or she'll have "some big, dumb jock" beat Hunter up. For Woodrun, Zoe is placed in a team with Hunter and Hisao (as Jun). Zoe is insisting that her team wins so she can have the prize, not even hesitating after the forest becomes mysteriously dark and the rain suddenly pours down. Six hours later, Jun is given a skull flag by Maggie, and he is ordered back to campus. That night, Zoe and Hunter find a door in the forest, with a lab inside. Zoe finds a bag (containing supplies and a knife) and the first flag, but Hunter notices a clock reading 8:13, and insists they leave. Something behind Hunter fires a beam at them, but Zoe pushes him out of the way. Hunter seems to start hallucinating, and Zoe drags him out of the lab before it explodes. After the pair set up camp, Hunter thanks Zoe for saving him. The two talk about Casey, with Zoe insisting that Casey isn't as perfect as she seems to be, and tells Hunter that he needs a genuinely nice girl rather than Casey, who is "only as nice as she thinks the perfect person is supposed to be". Later in the night, Zoe leaves the camp with the knife when Hunter appears to be asleep, and approaches Maggie, who is gathering firewood for her own camp. Hunter follows Zoe, however, and witnesses her stab Maggie through the heart. Zoe notices Hunter, and chases him through the woods, until he approaches a cliff and is forced to stop. She tells Hunter that she's avoided killing him as long as possible, having passed up the opportunity at least twice (presumably referencing when he was tied up in the greenhouse, and when he was sleeping earlier). Zoe implies that she didn't kill him because nothing has been his fault in her opinion. Zoe then tells Hunter the reason she believes he is coping with the school is because he is in shock, and asks him how badly he wishes he could have said goodbye to his mother. She apologizes to him about what she has to do, and tells him to close his eyes. As she raises her knife, she is shot through the chest by Irina. Irina later explains her actions to Jun, who insists that Zoe get a proper burial. Irina agrees that they will, but after their mission has been completed. Honors and Assembly Following Abraham's escape from the Academy, he flees to Marrakech and reunites with Walid and Caleb, two of the survivors from his camp. They take him to their safehouse where they tell him they have a new friend waiting who has helped them and encouraged them not to give up hope. Abraham is shocked to see that their friend is Zoe. Ike later has a dream about Abraham and Zoe. Mr. N offers to take Irina on a "field trip" where he can make use of her skills. Irina quickly determines that he wants her to assassinate someone and he teleports them to Marrakech using the Blinding Light. Although she initially refuses after finding out the target is not Clarkson, N says Irina shouldn't have a problem killing them as she's done it before. Inviting her to look through the sight of the rifle reveals that the target is Zoe. Personality Zoe at first appears to simply fill the "popular girl" stereotype, making rude and superficial comments, such as when she dismisses Hunter as "in no way cute enough to talk to" and she exhibits no sympathy to anyone other than herself. However, Zoe's vain personality is also what allows her to better manipulate others, an act she is well practiced at, combining her beauty and intelligence to serve her own interests. Zoe is also incredibly self-aware and knowledgeable about both herself and others, which makes her somewhat cynical and pragmatic when reviewing herself and others, as well as relationships. However, it seems that once she does truly view someone as close to her, she is extremely loyal to that person, such as when Zoe reveals to Sarah that she killed Mr. Hammond in order to protect her friend from anyone ever discovering the affair. Zoe's loyalty and strong self-preservation instinct contribute to her willingness to do nearly anything to survive and protect herself, even kill. Zoe then shows vulnerability when she cries after being attacked and belittled by Hunter, only to then have two other girls in the bathroom similarly insulting her. This vulnerability is something she hides from everyone else though. Instead, she always wears her same cold exterior when around others. Trivia Zoe's design is based on Jordana Brewster in The Faculty Known Victims *Kenneth Hammond *Sarah Price (presumed, but neither shown nor confirmed) *Amanda *Maggie *Chad *Steve (bully) Her more murderous personality may be connected to David. When she is shown standing over Amanda's body, she is shown to have a similar spectral look. Information has appeared in /Appearances}} issues to date: Morning Glories Wiki has [[:Category: /Images| /Images}} images featuring ]] References Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Glories Category:Deceased Characters Category:Abraham's Children Category:Female Characters